


Mothman au that nobody asked me to write but i did anyway

by tianafizzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wrote this in an hour, IM DED, M/M, i should be asleep but here i am, it was 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianafizzy/pseuds/tianafizzy
Summary: saw a post. did a thing.keith really digs mothman and lance just so happens to be him





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calicovu on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=calicovu+on+tumblr).



Every few months Lance would wander off to have some personal space in his favorite part of the woods. That Day was like any other, except it would set up a critical part of Lance's life. Lance had gotten into an argument that day over the idea of human flight with wings. He believed it was entirely possible to create wings that would allow one to fly, even if just an inch off the ground. Yet the people around denied the chances, and Lance's stubborn attitude was determined to prove them wrong. The woods was the perfect place to test out his man-made wings without disturbance. He wore a protective helmet and lenses. You know, in case his wings worked _too_ well and the wind seriously messed with his eyes. At the same time unknowing to Lance, a couple had wandered through the woods and seen him. Terrified of the large bird man, they bolted home and warned everyone of the creature. When Lance found out about the town's craze, he fed into the rumor; giving the creature the name Moth Man and even going out of his way to dress up in an official costume and wander around in hopes people would see him. Little did he know, his friends, especially his boyfriend, would grow very interested in his new persona.  
~  
There had been a study party going on at Pidge's house, but it seemed like Lance and Hunk were the only ones actually trying. Pidge and Keith couldn't take their eyes of the computer screen. They'd been researching legends for hours and Moth Man was of the highest priority. They were in Pidge's bedroom organizing all their research as Lance walked to the room to flip about wasting time, only to hear them arguing. He stopped and stood watching in the doorway.  
"What the hell Pidge? Of course I'd kiss Moth Man! Who wouldn't?" Keith yells.   
"I'm just saying, why _would_ you kiss Moth Man?"  
"Why _WOULDN'T_ YOU!" Keith was revolted by Pidge even asking that, and Lance could only stand there blushing. Pidge looked up and scrambled over to Lance to show him all the work they'd gotten done. They explained all the theories they'd found, the ones they made themselves, and Lance could do nothing but listen. It was funny at first, but now he feared his friends would hate him for not being the mythical creature they dreamed of and just a guy in a suit. Pidge continued rambling on and on.  
"Now, Keith says Mothman HAS to be ripped, but are any birds ripped?" Keith lets out an annoyed sound.   
"No, Pidge. I meant if he's half human he has to have some seriously good cardio to do what he does. I assume he has to have abs. What do you think Lance?" All that can go through Lance's head is that Keith had said he would kiss him. They still haven't had their first official kiss yet. Keith stared patiently waiting for Lance's answer. Again, Lance continued to feed the rumors.  
"Uhh yeah Mothman is definitely ripped. He's super strong and really awesome." Keith's face lit up and Pidge could only sigh.

Tonight so happened to be that time of the month where Lance went on his woods escapades, and so he claimed he had somewhere important to be. His friends didn't mind and Keith even offered to walk out with him because he also had somewhere to be. The two were quiet walking towards their homes hand in hand. Lance splits first and gives an awkward goodbye leaving Keith more determined;he heads in a direction opposite from home.

Lance wanders to his normal spot in full costume. Everything was exactly the same except for someone was in the woods along with him. Lance walked slower and hid every so often until he grew closer to see who it was this time. He tripped trying to sprint to the next hiding zone and the person ahead turned around abruptly. Lance stands slowly with wide eyes. Keith stands in front of him watching; too nervous to make any moves in fear of Mothman flying away. He decided to speak instead.  
"I know what you are..." Lance's mind was racing. Keith knew. He had to. Lance decided to hold onto his persona with hope.  
"Say it. Out loud." He says. Keith thickly swallows and says,  
"You're a Mothman. The Mothman." Lance felt relief flow through him.  
"Yes..." Is all he could say. Keith can't contain his smile and can't stop his movements as his hand touches Lance's chest.  
"It's true...your abs...are real..." Lance just stares at Keith, unsure of how to respond.  
"I'm breaking up with you for real." He mumbles.  
"What?"  
"What? Nothing. Anyways, I must go...uh...what's your na-"  
"KEITH. My name is Keith." Lance has to look away from Keith's smiling face so he doesn't give in.  
"Yes, Keith, I have to go. But I, uh, in my culture...my people we say goodbye in a way humans call an uhm, a kiss." Keith nods in total agreement and understanding. Lance is nervous and unsure, so he moves to give Keith just a kiss on the cheek, but Keith moves quickly and their lips collide. Keith breaks apart first and Lance almost falls forward still dazed.  
"Goodbye Mothman it was amazing to meet you. I hope we meet again!" Keith says. Lance wonders why he's still standing and staring, then it hits him. He wants to see Mothman fly away. The only logical way to go in this situation was to think and act quickly. Lance bolts in the opposite direction of where Keith wandered in, then waited to hear Keith walk away. He watched Keith leave the woods from behind a tree and sighed. His boyfriend was an idiot, but an adorable idiot. His adorable idiot.


End file.
